A Day At The Beach
by forgotten child
Summary: It's really hot, so the gang packs up and goes to the beach. All the right couples.
1. Hot Day

A Day at the Beach

Summary: One very hot day, the gang packs up and goes to the beach.

Disclaimer: Since I'm pretty sure Jonathan doesn't come on here, I can tell you that I don't own RENT. If you think that I do, I'm flattered.

**Thank you, Jonathan Larson

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Hot Day

"Oh my God!" Mimi exclaimed, walking into Roger and Mark's loft.

"You can say that again," Roger laughed from where he sat on the cool metal table, reading a newspaper. The large windows around the apartment were all open, letting in the slight breeze that flowed through New York City.

"Can it get _any_ hotter here?" she threw herself onto the couch.

"Yep," her boyfriend told her, "and it will. Wednesday, high of 101 degrees, low of 98."

"Crap," she cried, "we're all going to roast alive!" He chucked at this. "You think this is funny?" she asked, pretending to be irritated.

"What?" he said, egging her one, "You're a little warm?"

Mimi sighed, and climbed off the couch. "We need to do something," she told Roger.

"Like what?" he asked, lowering his newspaper.

"The beach!" she shouted, surprising herself with the idea.

"What?"

"Let's go to the beach tomorrow. The whole gang. You wanna?"

He thought for a moment. "I guess," he agreed. His girlfriend grinned.

"Great! I'll make all of the arrangements." She left the loft joyfully, as Roger rolled his eyes.

* * *

OK, sorry it' so short. It'll get better, don't worry. 


	2. Van Ride

Chapter 2: Van Ride

"Where did you get this piece of junk?" Collins asked from the driver's seat.

"Just a friend of mine," Mimi told him, "I just got it so we all could fit."

Everyone was squeezed into a large, rust van, rolling down the road toward the beach. Mimi sat in the back, in between Mark and Roger. Maureen and Joanne sat in front of then in a two-person middle seat. Angel was in the passenger next to Collins, who was driving.

"This is going to be so fun!" Maureen told everyone. "I haven't been to a beach since I was a little kid!"

"Do we have the picnic basket?" Her lover asked, eyes scanning the empty spaces.

"Right here," mark said, motioning to the back storage area. "Our swim bags are there, too."

After only twenty minutes, Mark was asleep, his head resting on the window.

"Hey, Collins," Roger whispered, "you got any tissues up there?"

"Here ya go, honey," Angel said, passing back the box.

"What are you going to do?" Mimi asked, watching his sly smile widen.

"You'll see," he said. He took out a tissue, and rolled it up like a cigar. He then stuck one end in Mark's open mouth. "Now we wait," he told her. She smiled.

"I have an idea," Maureen suggested. She reached back under her shirt and unhooked her bra.

"Maureen," Joanne warned.

"Pookie," she rolled her eyes, "It's like I'm showing the world my goods. I'm just taking off my bra."

She pulled it off, and handed it to Roger.

"Will he sleep through it?" Mimi asked.

"Believe me," she said, laughing, "He can sleep through _anything_!"

Roger giggled like a small child, and slipped his roommate's arm through the first strap. He pulled the other arm through, and tried to hook it behind his back.

"Roger," Mimi sighed, "You are very bad at that. And, you're squishing me. Let me do it."

As soon as she took over, the bra was hooked, and everyone began to laugh.

"I wish I had a camera!" Maureen laughed. Joanne even smirked at the sight of Mark in women's underwear.

Soon, Mark's new outfit began less funny, and Mimi sighed.

"Are we there yet?" she called up to the front of the van.

Angel looked to the map on her lap. Her polished finger followed a red line across the page, and she looked up.

"Ten more miles," she told her friend, who sighed.

"How much longer, though?" she whined.

Collins laughed. "No more then fifteen minutes," he told her.

Mimi leaned back into Roger's arms, and rested her head on his chest. After what seemed like only moments of listening to his heart beat, they pulled into a large parking lot.

"Yes!" Maureen shouted, looking out the window.

"Good," Joanne mumbled, "we can eat."

Collins pulled swiftly into a parking spot and screeched to a halt. The movements shook mark away. He opened his mouth, and the soggy tissue fell to the floor. With no saliva left in his mouth, he made a series of faces trying to wet his dry tongue.

Roger began to laugh hysterically. "Have a good nap?" he asked.

"I guess," Mark mumbled, and looked down at what he was wearing. "I'm in a _bra_?!" he screamed.

The entire van broke out in laughter.


	3. Picnic

Chapter 3: Picnic

Angel stood over a dirty picnic table and distributed paper plated to everyone.

"Help yourself," she told them, and sat down next to Collins.

Mimi reached over and pulled the top off of the bowl containing potato salad. Joanne helped her by opening the bag of paper cups, and then the sandwiches.

"Where are the chips?" Roger asked, reaching for the basket.

"More like, where are the drinks?" Mark scoffed.

Maureen laughed, "Your mouth still dry?" Mark glared at her.

"I don't even think Angel wears a bra," Collins chucked, handing his friend a can of soda. Mark nodded in thanks.

Joanne pulled a sandwich onto her plate, and placed one on her lover's.

"Thanks, Mom," Maureen rolled her eyes. She bit into it. "Wow," she said "who made these?"

"I did," Joanne said, looking at her sternly.

Maureen laughed. "They're really good, Pookie. What it is? Chicken salad?"

"They must be," Angel said, biting into hers, "they're heavenly!"

"You should know," Collins told her, kissing her on the neck.

Mimi scooped some potato salad onto her plate. Roger looked up at her from the bag of chips.

"Can you get me some, too?" he asked. She took his plate and scooped a glob onto one side. As she passed it back to him, the heavy side gave in and the salad plopped into his lap.

Maureen snorted, and Mimi tried to hold in giggles as she apologized.

"It's ok," Roger said sternly, I'll just go change into my suit now. I'll have to anyway." He got up, and dug through Mimi's beach bag. He found his trunks and set off toward the striped changing tents.

He came back moment later in a pair of dark red trunks. His jeans and shirt were rolled up in his hands.

"That feels much better," he said, "It's so much cooler."

Mimi sighed, wiping sweat off her brow. She looked down at the half-eaten sandwich and remains of potato salad stuck to her plate.

"I'm full," she announced, 'I'm going to change, too." She picked up her bag and turned to Maureen and Joanne. "You guys coming?"

Maureen stood up. "Of course!" she said, "Race you there!" Mimi dropped her bag in the sand, and took off running with the drama queen behind. Joanne sighed and picked up both beach bags.

"Wait," Mark said, and began to dig through Mimi's bag. He pulled out a wad of clothes, and looked up into Joanne's eyes. "I'll change in a second, too," he said, smiling slightly. Joanne walked off, following her lover, and Mark sat back down. He gulped his soda.

"You two go change, too," Roger said to Collins and Angel, "We'll clean up."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah," Mark told him.

The two picked up their beach bad and headed off it eh same direction as everyone else. Every red-and-white striped tent was occupied, and there was someone in line at almost every one. Collins and Angel went and stood in front of two empty ones. A man walked out from the tent Collins was waiting for, and he reached in the bag. After pulling out his trunks, he went into the changing room.

Moments later, a large, muscled man came and stood behind Angel.

"Hi, there," the large man said to her, "How are you on this fine day?"

"Just fine," she answered gingerly, picking up on his flirting, "but I'm so hot!"

He grinned. "I'll agree with that one." Angel smiled coyly, and a woman left the tent that she was in line for.

"Well," she said to him, and she stepped into the tent.

Collins came out of his tent, dressed in a pair of black trunks with red, green, and yellow stripes on the sides. "You in there, Angel?" he called.

"Yeah, baby," she called back, "Just a second."

"No hurry."

The large man turned to Collins, and smiled. "You've got yourself a looker," he told the anarchist.

Collins grinned. "Yeah, I know," he said, "Thanks."

"Baby?" Angel called back out.

"Yeah? You done?"

"Uh-huh," she paused, "but don't make fun of my suit. Mimi picked it out, and I think it's tacky."

"Never," Collins told her, "you look good in everything."

Angel pulled back the curtain and stepped out of the tent. Before, she wore a dark green skirt and light green tights, with her white blouse and large, chunky shoes. Now, he stood before them in nothing but a pair of white trunks with large yellow Hawaiian-style flowers all over it.

"I love it!" Collins told her. He grinned and picked up her beach bag. As he stuffed her lover's clothed into it, the large man turned to them.

"Did you just…" he asked Angel, "Are you…"

"Oh, yeah, honey," he said, "I'm done. Go on ahead."

Collins took his hands and they walked back towards the picnic table. Angel tuned around and looked at the awestruck man. He waved to him with one finger-nail-painted pinky wave.


	4. Volley Ball

Chapter 4: Volleyball

Mimi ran back to the van in her brown flip-flops and blue bikini. Moments later, she returned with a beach ball in hand. She threw it to her boyfriend, who caught it.

"Let's play," she told Roger.

"Alright," he agreed, "Should we do it in teams?"

"I'm in!" Maureen said, pulling her hair into a ponytail, "Joanne, let's."

"Alright," her lover said, unwrapping the towel from around her middle, showing off her black one-piece.

"We're in," Collins said, her arm laced over Angel's shoulders, "I love volleyball."

"Not me," Mark commented, rubbing sun-lotion into his white arms. He wore a white t-shirt along with his green trunks.

"C'mon," Collins egged, punching him in the arm, "I'm dying to see your skills."

"No thanks. I'll just film you guys." He motioned to his camera bag.

Mimi stood, gripping the ball. "What are the teams?" she asked. She looked down at Roger. "I'm gonna be against you, so I can kick your butt."

"So why don't we do this," Collins suggested, "Me, Angel, and Mimi, versus Jo, Maureen, and Roger?"

"Sounds good to me!" Maureen shouted, standing. They all walked over to an empty volleyball court, and separated into the two teams. Mark began to film as Roger sent the ball into the air. Mimi jumped and spiked it back, hitting him in the head. He rubbed his head and tossed the ball back over to the opposing side.

Angel took the ball, and hit it overhand to Maureen, who bumped it.

"Mine!" Collins shouted, setting the ball up close to the net. Mimi jumped again, and spiked the ground into the sand at Joanne's feet. Angel cheered and Collins gave Mimi a high-five. Joanne tossed the ball to Collins, who knocked it back over. Maureen dove for the ball, and hit it up just before it hit the sand. It went sailing up into the air, and Joanne bumped it over the net. Angel dove for it, and her hands touching it send it out of bounds.

Maureen jumped up and hugged Joanne. She gave her lover a peck, and handed Roger the ball. The rocker tossed the ball right into the net, and it bounced back.

"Nice serve, Roger," Mark laughed. His roommate scowled at him, and threw the ball at the camera. Mark quickly turned, and it bounced off of his arm. "Roger!" he exclaimed.

"I hate this game," he muttered to himself.

"Just because we're winning," Mimi gloated. She tossed him the ball. He looked at it, and threw it into the net.

"I'm outta here," he announced, and took off running towards the ocean. Everyone watched him dive into the waves, yearning to do the same.

"Let's go!" Maureen shouted, chasing after him. Mimi followed suit, and Joanne jogged after her, smiling in excitement. Angel took Collins' hand and then ran together into the surf.

Mark looked at his friends, and then at his camera. He quickly jogged back to the picnic area and put his camera in his bag, and the bag under a towel. He sprinted off to join his friends.


	5. In the Water

Chapter 5: In the Water

They dove in one by one, and swam until they were up to their necks. The warm water soothed them as they just stood near each other.

Collins looked around, grinning, and dove under water. Moment later, Maureen began screaming and was lifted up, her anarchist friend below her. As she sat on his shoulders, she kicked her legs with glee.

Roger, catching his ex-roommate's mischievous sense, went behind Mimi, and began rubbing her shoulders. He then pulled the string off of her bikini top, and pulled away her blue halter. Her hands instantly covered her chest, as she screamed her boyfriend's name.

"Mark, catch!" he called, tossing her top into the air.

"Here," Maureen said to Mimi, reaching behind her back. She pulled off her brown bikini top, and tossed it to her friend in need.

"Thanks," the dance said, pulling it on.

"Maureen!" Joanne shouted, her eyes wide. She snatched the other top form Mark, and handed it to her less-than-modest lover, who was reluctant to put it on.

Collins laughed, and dropped the drama queen into the water. He stepped back over to his own lover, and put his arm around Angel's shoulders.

"You two," Mimi giggled, "should trade trunks." Collins and Angel looked at one another and shrugged. Angel move a bit in the water, and the tacky short floated up to the surface. The anarchist giggled as he took off his own, and handed them to him, before pulling on the other pair.

"Who else can trade?" He asked, looking around at his friends.

"Mark and Joanne," suggested Roger, "He _is_ wearing a shirt."

"A white one," the lawyer corrected.

"Because I burn," the filmmaker added. Roger rolled his eyes. Mimi nudged him.

"You trade me," she told him.

"Trade what?"

She smiled coyly. "Bottoms."

"What?" he asked, expecting her to be joking, "I'm not going to put on bikini bottoms!"

"C'mon, why not?" she begged, grinning.

"Yeah, Roger," Mark joined, "it'll be fun."

"Then you do it!" he snapped at his roommate.

"You guys," Maureen said, rolling her eyes, "let's just play!" She dove under water, and emerged next to Mimi. Her smile widened, and she tapped her friend's forehead. "It!" she called, and dove back under.

Everyone jumped away form Mimi, and splashed though the water. She grabbed Roger's ankle and pulled him back to her. "It!" she yelled, "no tag backs!"


	6. Sand Castles

Chapter 6: Sand Castles

Angel floated calmly on the surface of the water, holding the hand of Collins, who stood nearby. "You want to build a sand castle?" he asked.

"Sure," Maureen answered, playing with a shell in her hands. She handed it to Mark, who tried to fit it together with the one in his hands.

"Wanna race up the beach?" Mimi asked, seeing how far out they were. Roger looked up and calculated, also.

"OK," he told her, "but I hope you know that I'll win." He grinned.

"You're on!" Mimi challenged, and got into a starting position. Roger followed suit.

Mark stood in front of then with his hands in the air. "On your mark," he announced, "Get set," he dropped his hands, "Go!"

The two set off, sprinting freestyle towards the sand. Everyone turned to watch the tight race.

"I hope he knows," Angel giggled, "that Mimi was on the high school swim team."

"Yeah?" asked Collins, watching the race still.

"Yeah," his lover answered, breaking out in a smile. "We were on the same team for about a week," he explained, "until the coach realized how funny I looked in a one-piece."

Everyone turned to the drag queen in awe, and simultaneously broke out in laughter. A scream turned their attention back to the beach. Roger lie on the sand, panting, and Mimi danced and jumped around next to him.

"I won!" she called to them, although they already knew. The five in the water headed to joint the two on the beach, as they regained the stamina.

"You see," Mimi was explaining to Roger, "girls always win."

"No they don't!" he told her. She just grinned.

"Sand castle-building contest?" she offered.

"You're on!" he agreed.

"Boys versus girls," she challenged, knowing that he could never turn down such an offer.

"Where do I sign up?" he asked.

"Yay!" Maureen shrieked, "This'll be so fun!"

"I think I'll sit this one out," Joanne mumbled, "I need to catch up on some reading." Maureen didn't fight, so the lawyer went to the picnic site, and returned with a book and a beach blanket. She spread out the towel and laid down, flipping through the pages of her novel.

"Teams?" Mark asked, shaking the water off his glasses.

Mimi thought a moment, and announced, "Maureen, Angle and I, against you three."

"Great!" he exclaimed.

They started off fiercely. The guys decided to set up a large fortress, and build inward. Collins dug a moat, as Roger build the fort walls, and Mark formed the watch towers. The girls started to build up with a thick frame. Mimi patted the large castle body, as Maureen made pillars and towers. Angel brought over wet sand to make the walls stronger, able to hold up better. After a few minutes, and guys' sand piled began to crack and fall over, while the girls' stayed freestanding.

"I think that means that we win," Maureen pointed out, when the last of Mark's towers fall over.

"Oh yeah?" Roger asked, standing and shaking off the sand. He whispered to Collins and Mark, and they eyed the castle mischievously. The three of them ran over and leaped onto the sand kingdom, stomping it to the ground.

"Roger Davis!" Mimi yelped, tackling him.

"Mark!" Maureen shouted, chasing him into the water before knocking him down.

Collins turned to Angel. "You're going to make me fall, too, aren't you?"

"You know it, Tom Collins," he smiled. He ran after his lover, who didn't run. As soon as Angel got to him, he grabbed Collins' neck and kissed him fiercely, sending them both into the ocean's surf. They both sat up, laughing.

"Faggots!" a voice called to them. All seven looked over to see a young man and a girl standing there, looking disgusted. "Freaking queers!" he called again.

Angel stood and approached him. "What's the matter, baby?" he asked them, "never seen a _real_ man before?"

"AIDS spreader!" He shouted at them. Joanne stood and walked over to the three.

"What you're doing, young man," she said to him sternly, "is stereotyping."

"It's true," the girl defended.

"Is it?" Joanne asked, and turned to Maureen. "Baby," she asked, "do we spread AIDS?" Maureen walked over to her lover, and threw a loving arm around her waist.

"Not to my knowledge," she answered, her gaze fixed on the two.

Mimi walked over to her friends, and gripped Angel's hand. "I have AIDS," she said, "but I'm straight. Odd, huh?"

"Yeah," Roger agreed, placing his arm on the dancer's shoulders, "odd."

"But what I don't get," Collins added, wrapping his arms around Angel's waist, "is why you have a problem with that?"

"Yeah," Mark finished, grabbing hold of Joanne's hand, "what's your problem with that?"

The two looked at the fortress of seven standing before them, frightened.

"Freaks!" the boy shouted, and they ran down the beach.

All of the friends stood there for a minute, before breaking into laughter.

"Homo-phobe," Maureen sighed.

"Punks," Collins laughed. They all walked back to Joanne's blanket, laughing, but beach feeling a little hurt inside.


	7. Hotdogs

Chapter 7: Hotdogs

"I'm starving," Maureen announced, playing with he tag of Joanne's blankey.

"Me too," Mimi agreed, watching the sand between her toes.

"We have hotdogs," Mark told them, taking two packs out of the cooler. Angel grinned, and nudged Collins in the side. "I love hotdogs," he said, raising his eyebrow coyly. His lover laughed at his youthful goofiness.

"Me too," Maureen giggled, taking the pack form Mark, letting her fingers run over his hands.

Joanne scowled and snatched them from her girlfriend. "You shouldn't," she said firmly.

"Oh, Pookie," Maureen said, rolling her eyes.

"There's a grill over that way, I think," Roger said, squinting into the distance.

"Let's head over," Collins confirmed, picking up the cooler.

Everyone grabbed something, and they walked over towards the grills. When they got to their destination, Joanne open the blanket, and the three girls flopped down.

Collins cut open the hotdog packs, as Roger started a fire with the coal that was already in place. Angel helped his lover put the food on the grill, and watched the sizzle.

After a few minutes, Mark got out the buns and ketchup, setting them on the top of the cooler.

"Order up!" Collins called to his friends. Mimi and Maureen raced up to the cooler, each eagerly grabbing and hotdog. Maureen took a bite, leaving only half left.

"Honeybear," Joanne said, "I love you, but you're so repulsive."

Maureen began laughing, and soon choking. She sputtered, as bits of bread spewed from her mouth. She walked away from the group, and spit out the food in her mouth. She retuned, laughing hysterically.

She settled down on the blanket, Joanne at her side. She lay her head on her lover's shoulder, and bit again into her hotdog.

Mimi brought Roger a hotdog coated in ketchup, and say down on his lap. She licked the condiment off her fingers, and gave her boyfriend a disgusted look when he bit into the food slathered in red tomato paste.

"Ifs goob!" he said with his mouth full.

Angel took Collins' hand, and led him to the sand. They say side-by-side, with their arms wrapped around each other.

Mark, sitting behind all of his friends, filmed the scene. Later, as he edited his films, he's stumble upon this clip: the silhouettes of six lovers, watching a sunset on the beach. He knew that every time this was viewed, it would be remembered as a grand day out.


End file.
